


Surprise on 34th Street

by pro_fangirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A bunch of people squeezing onto one couch, But Nat still dies, Christmas, Gen, Humor, Quill is an idiot, Santa Claus - Freeform, Tony Stark Lives, because that’s fun, but we all love him anyway, kind of endgame compliant, still believing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/pseuds/pro_fangirl
Summary: Peter Quill still believed in Santa Claus when he was abducted. It’s the first Christmas after Thanos was killed, and Quill’s first one back on earth.You can probably guess what happens next.





	Surprise on 34th Street

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head while I was in the shower. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Looking back, Tony shouldn’t have been surprised.

Peter Quill was, in the nicest way possible, an idiot.

Tony knew that. He’d been there when Quill had freaked about his girlfriend and woken Thanos up. He made more pop culture references then Peter (Peter Parker, or “the better Peter” as Gamora had dubbed him) did. And even if only 5% of what the build-a-bear said was true, well, it didn’t make Quill look any better. 

There was also that time Tony had walked into the bathroom and found the guy wearing nothing but a towel and headphones, lip syncing terribly into a plastic hairbrush.

So, yeah, Peter Quill was a bonafide idiot, and he was bound to believe in some weird stuff.

But _ Santa Claus _? Really?

Tony still shouldn’t have been surprised. 

  


After checking for the fifth time that his daughter was well and truly asleep, Tony tiptoed down the stairs and made his way to the decked out living room.

Everyone was seated on the new couch Tony had bought which was quite a feat considering there were over thirty people crammed into the Lake House and its backyard for the holidays. Thor had also brought a black cat he seemed quite fond of, despite the fact it hissed at anyone who tried to pet it. 

Steve, the only one who wasn’t on the couch, smiled smugly from his rocking chair that was reserved for Steve and only Steve. He took a sip of eggnog he had purchased with his senior discount and smiled innocently at Tony.

Tony glared at him. 

Although, Tony was more than happy to be there to glare at people, and that there were people to be glared at. They had still lost what some day seemed like life itself, though. The stuffed spider Clint had on his lap was proof of that. 

“Well?” came the synchronized voices of the Wizard and Scott’s scary girlfriend, and Tony realized he’d been staring for at least a minute now. 

“Well,” Tony began, sitting down on the coffee table and then standing back up when Pepper glared at him. “As you know, and if you don’t something’s wrong with you, Christmas is only two weeks away. Now Morgan is a _ very _firm believer in Santa Claus, and if one you so much as whispers that he’s not real, I will-”

“Wait!” Quill bolted up from where he was sitting, sending a very disgruntled Gamora, Rocket, and Groot tumbling into Wanda’s lap. “What do you mean by ‘he’s not real?’”

Rhodey spoke up then, voice slightly muffled by the glowing lady’s shoulder. “Um, he meant the fact that _ Santa isn’t real.” _

Tony shushed him, glancing nervously at the stairs, as if Morgan might be listening into the conversation. 

“Who’s Santa?” asked Rocket as the same time Peter exclaimed a surprised, “what?!” 

There was an awkward silence during which everyone stared at a very shocked Peter Quill. Then a “are you telling me you still believe in _ Santa Claus_?” from Happy. 

“Who’s this Santa Claus person?” asked Rocket again. 

“Haven't any of you heard ‘Last Night I Saw Santa Claus?” Quill sputtered.

If Tony’s jaw had dropped any further, it would have hit the floor. How was it this grown man (dude, grown dude. Tony was no longer willing to classify Quill as a man) still believed in Santa Claus. 

“Jeez, man, how did you never figure out that Santa is just a cute, little lie kids are told?” scoffed Rhodey.

“I was abducted when I was eight! And no one knew who Santa was in space, so I just assumed his sleigh didn’t go that far.” 

“You assumed his sleigh- didn’t go that far?” said Tony incredulously. He couldn’t believe it. This guy had to be at least thirty, and he still believed in Santa Claus. Tony hadn’t believed in Santa even when he was three. Okay, sure his father had told him outright that Santa wasn’t real, but that was beside the point. 

“For the last time, will someone tell me who Santa is?”

Instead of an answer, Rocket received only snorts from Shuri, the better Peter, and Harley. Then, a few seconds later, everyone burst out laughing. Tony was wiping tears from his eyes by the time it slowed down. Even the Wizard had cracked a smile. All the time Quill had been muttering exclamations and obscenities under his breath.

Finally, when the laughing had died down to a few occasional snickers from the teenagers, Quill spoke up again. 

“The next thing I know, you’ll be telling me the tooth fairy isn’t real, too.”

Tony just sighed.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Virtual cookies if you can guess who the cat was.


End file.
